The present invention relates to an opening and closing mechanism of a mobile terminal.
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
In order to implement various functions of such multimedia players or devices, the multimedia player requires sufficient support in terms of hardware or software, for which numerous attempts are being made and implemented. For example, a user interface allowing users to easily and conveniently search for and select one or more functions continues to be developed.
Also, as users consider their mobile terminal to be a personal portable device that may express their personality, form factors are being diversified for users' easy selection according to their personalities. The typical types of mobile terminals include a bar type terminal including input/output units and display disposed at one body, a folder type terminal or a swing type terminal in which one body is rotatably opened or closed with respect to another body, or a slide type terminal in which one body is slidably opened or closed with respect to another body.
Among them, the slide type terminal is preferred for its advantages that its opening operation is simple and its display is always exposed from the terminal for users easy recognition. However, the slide type terminal has a problem in that if one body is slidably moved with respect to another body, a step is formed therebetween, destabilizing structurally the bodies that may lead to deformation of its aesthetical appearance.